Lynette Landon
Lynette Landon is Kitty’s cousin (the daughter of her deceased uncle), whose family was lost in the jungles of india. Lynette was the only survivor having to go primal to survive, as well as partake in the Red Waters to become a shapeshifter, always taking the form of a bear or a bear-girl hybrid. She is soon introduced to Mowgli and his friends in the Jungle becoming part of the Jungle Guard. Characteristics *'Name': Lynette Landon *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': The Jungle, Mowgli, Kitty, the wolves *'Dislikes': William Boone and anyone else who threatens the jungle, Mor'du *'Family': Kitty van Brydon(cousin) Appearance Human Lynette is a sixteen year old girl with a slender figure, with pale skin and light freckles on her face. She has long unruly curly hair, and has beautiful blue eyes. She usually wears a dark teal loincloth-styled dress with an off-the-shoulder bikini, with arm bands, gold cuff bracelets, and leg length toeless taupe boots. Werebear Background Strong Red-Headed Girl Lynette Landon is Kitty's redhead cousin who came from United Kingdom to India to live with her cousin since her parents died in a car crash. She got used to the jungle air and the surroundings until her life changed when she got lost in the jungle and Mowgli and Toomai rescued her. She grew close to Mowgli that he introduced her to his friends and she knew a bit about the Indian folklore about the legends about Anansi and the Red Waters. In her meeting, she also tried out adapting to nature, got used to being a naturist, she was able to meet the elephant herd and at the same time, she fell in love with Mowgli as well as she remained an ally and member of the Jungle Guard, as well as one of Mowgli’s wives/lovers. Change of Fate Personality Lynette is a very brave, bold, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious and headstrong girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress who is subservient to the customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, Lynette openly rebels and defies her heritage as a princess and would like for nothing more than to be a normal girl. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing more than running and parkouring through the jungle and practicing her archery, of which she is the best. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting. She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish. In terms of personality, she greatly parallels and resembles her father, as the two both tend to be unruly, impulsive and loud. However, she also does resemble her mother in terms of stubbornness and inability to listen to others. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Bear Lycanthropy' Skills *'Archery' *'Survival Skills' Equipment *'Bow and Arrows' Relationships Lynette's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Lynette was based off of Merida from Pixar's Brave. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jungle Guard Category:Heroes